A New Life
by angelgenius2
Summary: Life is not fair. After the Final Battle, Fate takes it into her own hands to make life just a little bit more fair for Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Can these two find happiness in the new life that Fate gives them? AU / T for now, may end up changing as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Prologue: Hogwarts, post final battle-

Hermione couldn't believe it. The idea that Professor Snape was completely faithful to the Order, and died thinking that everyone hated him for being a traitor was mind boggling to the young woman. She just could not seem to wrap her mind around the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore could force Professor Snape to not only kill his only friend, but then to live with every single person in the wizarding world hating him for having committed the murder. How could someone who was said to be a wonderful Light leader put Snape through that ordeal, thought Hermione. No matter how unbelievable it seemed, though Hermione knew it was true. She had seen the memories herself after the final battle was over. She now knew everything important about the intensively private Severus Snape's life, but none of it mattered because Hermione had witnessed, only a few hours previously, Snape's death at the hands of Voldemort. It's incredibly sad, thought Hermione, that he lived his entire life being hated, and when he finally gets recognized as a great man and an admirable fellow, that he is not alive to witness it for himself.

Thinking along those lines, Hermione began walking towards the Shrieking Shack, knowing that the least she could do for Professor Snape now was to make sure his body was given the respect it deserved by being placed alongside all the other fallen heroes in the Great Hall. Shedding a fear tears at the sight of the professor's limp body, Hermione leaned over him and whispered her last goodbye, "Thank you sir for protecting me, and the rest of the world, all of these years. We couldn't have defeated Voldemort without your assistance. I just wish you could be here now to see a world without Voldemort. If anyone deserves a chance to live free from his tyranny it would be you." With a weary sigh, Hermione stood up and levitated Snape's body out of the shack.

Lost in her thoughts, she never saw the sickly green beam of light heading towards her from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As the young woman crumbled to the ground, Fate wept at how much the two humans fallen below had given up in order to fight injustice and evil in the world. Both had lived incredibly difficult childhoods and had selflessly given years of their time to fighting Voldemort. In the end, both had given their lives to the cause. In that moment, Fate knew that she had to give both Severus and Hermione a chance to live a peaceful life.

Unable to bear the gut wrenching sobs that emanated from the Great Hall with the discovery of Hermione's corpse, Fate turned away and began her preparations for giving both Hermione and Severus the lives that they deserved; lives that were untainted by the evil that masqueraded as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I've had this little plot bunny running through my mind for the last week or two and finally decided to start writing it out. I'm not sure how often I will be updating yet since school is in session and I have to put my homework ahead of writing Harry Potter, but I will do my best to update regularly. I hope you guys like it, but as always please review and let me know what you think, and thank you in advance for any constructive criticism you can give me to help improve my writing for next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

_Where am I_ thought Hermione Granger in a panic as she groped for her wand and came up empty? As she looked around the dark room, she tried to muddle through her memories and figure out where she was and how she had gotten there. _I don't think I've ever been here before_, thought Hermione. The room was scarcely decorated, with a rickety desk and small clothes cupboard being the only furniture besides the small bed that Hermione was lying on. The window didn't offer any clues for where she was at, although if forced to guess Hermione thought she was at least still in England. Hermione began to walk towards the door to leave and find her way back to Hogwarts, however, as she approached the door she noticed an envelope addressed to her taped on the wall next to the door knob. After a briefly hesitating (after all you don't survive a war without learning to be a little cautious) Hermione opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I know that the information contained in this letter will be difficult for you to accept, however I assure you that anything I tell you in here is true. In the early morning hours, directly after the Final Battle, you went back to the Shrieking Shack to make sure that Severus Snape received the honors he deserved. I was there in the room with you, and I was deeply moved by the regret and compassion you showed for your formerly despised professor. So, when you were hit with an Avada Kedavra from behind shortly after exiting the Whomping Willow, I granted both you and Severus a second chance at life. I have always wanted to be able to give Severus the chance for a better life, starting with his abusive childhood. Since you are the only person to have shown true remorse for him (with no thought of reward for your actions either) I decided to grant you a new life alongside him._

_Now, here is where you will need to listen closely. In order to give you both the second chance, I was required to send you back both to the same time and to the same dimension. I know you are familiar with the laws of time travel dear, but since you are in a different dimension, then you have no need to worry about the disruption of the timeline. In fact, I left you with your memories intact so that you could change the timeline, so that you can end Voldemort's reign early and save millions of lives. Now, I know that this will be difficult for you, but today's date is June 1, 1971. You are still Hermione Granger, but your birthday is now September 19, 1959. Since your parents are technically still teenagers in this time period, you are considered an orphan and have spent the last eleven years at Netherley's home in Surrey. I made sure that the money you had on your person and the money set aside by your parents in your education fund have been set up in a Gringotts account under your name, so that you are able to support yourself in the absence of your parents. Sometime later today Professor McGonagall will be arriving to tell you that you are accepted to Hogwarts and take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies._

_I know that this will be a difficult adjustment for you Hermione, but try to make the best of the situation. You are being given this chance to have a childhood free of fighting Death Eaters, a chance to make new friends and have fun. Learn from your previous life and use that information to help you make the most of this life. I will leave you with one final piece of information. Severus Snape has not retained his own memories of his previous life. His childhood was truly awful, and in order to give him the best shot at happiness this time around, he does not need to know about how miserable his life was. I have already taken steps to make his life better, but I hope that you will be able to see past memories of him as your professor and get to know him as a peer. He needs people like you in his life._

_Good luck,_

_Fate_

To say that Hermione Granger was shocked would be an understatement. _This cannot be tru_e, she thought, _there's no way that I am now an eleven year old living 9 years before I should even be born. No, it has to be some prank, some elaborate and stupid prank. Someone probably saw me leaving the shack with Snape and they put a really good glamour on me to make me look younger, and they stole my wand. It has to be a prank._ As Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and tried to convince herself that Fate's letter was not real, the sun began rising and the occupants of the home began to rise. After what seemed to Hermione like only a few minutes (but really was about 3 hours) there was a knock on her door, and she opened it to a stern looking woman leading Professor McGonagall. In that moment, Hermione finally acknowledged to herself that this was not an elaborate prank. "Miss Granger, this is Professor McGonagall, said the stern woman. She would like to speak with you for a minute, so be on your best behavior." While Hermione nodded, Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a small smile then turned towards the other woman. "Thank you Madam Rivera, I'll let you know when I am done."

When Madam Rivera had shut the door behind her, Professor McGonagall turned back to Hermione and motioned for her to sit on the bed. "Hello dear, my name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am a professor at a boarding school in Scotland. We would like to offer you a place at the school starting this September." "Professor, what school are you from and why am I being singled out to attend," asked Hermione. "Well dear, the school is called Hogwarts, and it's a school for special children, children who… Dear, have you ever done something that was odd? Something that the other kids around you couldn't do also?" Hermione thought quickly and smirked to herself as she thought of an answer to that question. _It would be funny to see her ace if I said I could do magic, but I should probably be more subtle than that_. _What can I tell her that would help me to blend in better at Hogwarts and hide my knowledge of the alternate universe_? Placing a slightly panicked look on her face, Hermione said quietly, "Well, I can read really fast. The other kids think I just flip through the pages, but for every page they read I can read 30 or even 40 if I want to, and when they get too noisy all of a sudden it gets super quiet and I can't hear them but I can still see their mouths moving. Is that what you mean by odd?" "Exactly, Miss Granger. That is what we call magic. At Hogwarts, we teach young wizards and witches like yourself how to control their magic."

Hermione spent another ten minutes listening to Professor McGonagall tell her about Hogwarts before McGonagall introduced the subject of Diagon Alley. "Now, Miss Granger, if you are willing I will accompany you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies this morning." "Of course, Professor" replied Hermione. Hermione trailed behind McGonagall as she told Madam Rivera that she would be taking Hermione out shopping for her school supplies, and as they left the orphanage Hermione mentally prepared herself for the trip to Diagon Alley as she touched a finger to the portkey that McGonagall had pulled out and instructed her how to use. Planting an expression of pure joy on her face, Hermione made sure she looked around the alley in wonder whenever McGonagall looked her way. Hermione was led first to Ollivander's shop, and after only trying 3 wands Hermione was extremely relieved to see her original wand of vine wood and dragon heartstring. She felt a twinge of guilt, however, when McGonagall paid for the wand. Hermione decided right then and there that as soon as she was able to tell Dumbledore about her memories, she would pay the school back. Since she couldn't see how to tell McGonagall that she had a Gringotts account when a few hours ago she wasn't supposed to have known about magic, Hermione reluctantly continued to let the professor pay as they visited the apothecary, Flourish & Blotts, and Madam Malkin's. After a few hours of shopping, Hermione was returned to Surrey, and began to count down the days until she was back to her true home…back to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who took the time to favorite/follow/review! I really appreciate all the helpful advice and criticism you guys gave me over the past few days. Keep it up! I'd love to hear your comments and concerns over this new chapter. I promise Snape will be in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2-

It had been a long three months, but Hermione Granger was finally on her way to Hogwarts. As she walked through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, Hermione couldn't contain the smile that stretched across her face. After months of being lonely in the orphanage and a year before that on the run from death eaters, Hermione was overjoyed to be returning home to Hogwarts (she didn't really count the Final Battle since it was only for a few hours and she didn't get to enter the library at all). Knowing she was early, Hermione got on the train and walked past all of the empty compartments to grab the very last one. _The one that Harry and Ron had always preferred_, thought Hermione wistfully before she pushed all thoughts of her previous life behind the weak Occlumency shields that she had started building over the summer to hide her futuristic knowledge from prying minds. Hermione pulled out her first-year potions book to keep herself entertained as she waited for the train to fill.

After awhile, Hermione looked up at the sound of the compartment door opening to see a pretty, red-haired girl looking over her shoulder and dragging a black-haired boy through the doorway. As much as Hermione had prepared herself to see a young Severus Snape and Lily Evans, she couldn't help but freeze up when she saw Harry's eyes in Lily's face. Momentarily speechless, Hermione could only nod when Lily asked "Is it alright if we sit here? Everywhere else was pretty full."

The three first years sat in awkward silence till the train starting leaving the station a few minutes later. Finally, Lily broke the tension. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape. We're both first years. Is this your first year too?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "My name is Hermione. Hermione Granger." Taking a deep breath she looked at Severus and Lily shyly and asked "Are you guys nervous about going to Hogwarts? I didn't know I would be going here until a few months ago, and I'm a little scared that I won't fit in here. _Well_, thought Hermione, _at least I didn't realize I'd be attending my first year at Hogwarts and trying to fit in with people who I have only ever heard about before._

"So you're a muggleborn then?" asked Lily. "So am I. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and start learning all about magic, but…I am worried that I won't get to hang out with Severus as much as I'm used to" Lily confessed with a glance to the boy next to her.

"Don't worry Lily," reassured Severus, "even if we end up in different houses we'll still be best friends. Nothing could make me not be friends with you."

"So, you guys have been friends for awhile then?" asked Hermione curiously.

"We've been best friends since we were five," replied Severus after sharing a searching look with Lily. After getting a hesitant nod from Lily, Severus sighed and admitted to Hermione while keeping his gaze firmly in his lap that "Lily and her parents took me in when I was five because my parents were not the nicest people in the world. When Michael and Roberta Evans saw a glimpse of my life, they didn't hesitate to take me in and make me a part of their family."

With tears of gratitude shimmering in her eyes, Hermione knew that she should change the subject to something less emotional, so she nodded in acknowledgement and then asked "do you guys know what house you'll be in? I could see myself in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor I think."

"Well, I don't know much about the houses," confessed Lily. "What makes you think you will be in one of those two?

"I read in _Hogwarts, a History_ that Ravenclaw was characterized by intelligence, and Gryffindor is for the brave," replied Hermione. "They seem to me like the best options. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and kind, which doesn't sound bad but they also have a reputation as pushovers, which I definitely am not. Slytherin is for the cunning, but I have never heard of a muggleborn in Slytherin, so even if I were super cunning I don't think I would get in there."

"Hmm…I'd say that your logic pretty much sums up me as well, so probably Gryffindor or Ravenclaw also," replied Lily. "What about you Sev?"

"My mother was apparently from a long line of Slytherins," admitted Severus, "but I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw. If they prize intelligence maybe it won't matter too much if all I want to do is sit in the library and read."

"You like to read?" asked Hermione excitedly. "What type of books are your favorites?"

"I…erm…well I really liked our Potions book. I went back and bought another book on Potions after I read through the textbook, admitted Severus with a slight reddening of his complexion."

With a sly grin, Lily couldn't help but lean in towards Hermione and add in a stage whisper "he also likes to read poetry. Byron is a particular favorite for Severus."

Stifling a giggle at Lily's obvious attempt to loosen Severus up, Hermione gave him a big smile and admitted that she herself had liked the Potions textbook best. As the train ride progressed, Severus began to join in more on Lily and Hermione's conversations about Muggle School and favorite authors. By the time the train had arrived at Hogwarts all three children were laughing at each other's jokes and speculating on what grand adventures they would see in the upcoming year. However, even as they sat down in the boats and followed Hagrid across the Black Lake, there had been no more mentions of a personal nature about their own childhoods. Instead the three first years tried to spend their time laughing in an effort to chase away the nerves the seemed to grow as each glide of the boat across the pitch black surface of the lake brought them closer to Hogwarts and their fears of being separated.

* * *

AN: Well, there's the next chapter. Thank you guys for all of the comments and advice from last chapter! I tried to correct my formatting for you guys, but please let me know if there is anything else you think I need to change to make this story better. As always, I really love to hear your feedback!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Entering the Great Hall was exactly as Hermione remembered it being in her original first year. The hall looked enormous, the ceiling drew the eyes of every single first year as they walked among the tables to reach the sorting hat, and it seemed like every single person in the room was staring directly at her. _Ok Hermione_, she thought to herself, _there's no need to be nervous. You've done this successfully before and you can do it again. It's just a bloody hat, there is no reason to be nervous_.

Reassured, Hermione turned her concentration towards Professor McGonagall as she read out "Sirius Black."

Needless to say, Hermione was not surprised to see Sirius go to Gryffindor. Nor was she surprised when Lily's name produced yet another Gryffindor. But after Lily, Professor McGonagall called  
Hermione up to the stool.

"Well, well, well," sang the sorting hat inside Hermione's head. "What do we have here? A time traveler of sorts, I see. Gryffindor the first time around, and there is definitely still a lot of courage hidden inside your mind, dear. Yet, your mind is also cunning and intelligent. "

_Please, can you just put me in the house that would be the best fit for me in this reality_, thought Hermione. _I don't want to be judged on my past life because that world is no longer where I live, and although it has shaped who I am it is not who I will become in this reality._

With only a moment more of consideration the Sorting hat announced, "If that's your choice…RAVENCLAW!"

A little sad not to have been placed with Lily, but trusting the sorting hat to have placed her correctly, Hermione took her seat at the Ravenclaw table. As the sorting progressed, Hermione saw Remus and James Potter be placed in Gryffindor like previously; however, she was truly shocked when the sorting hat yelled "Hufflepuff" during Peter Pettigrew's turn on the stool.

_Well_, Hermione thought, _that's certainly different. I wonder if that change was caused by Fate or was just a ripple effect of the changes already made._ Hermione was pulled out her musings a few people later, however, as she watched Severus Snape shuffle up to the stool and place the Sorting Hat upon his head.

* * *

Severus' POV

The Great Hall was an intimidating sight to Severus as he entered the room for the first time, however he took comfort in the fact that his best friend was standing right beside him, silently encouraging him to walk forward towards the head table. As Professor McGonagall began to call the names of his fellow first years, Severus felt his nerves increase dramatically. _What if Lily and I get separated_, thought Severus anxiously. _What if the sorting hat says I don't belong to any of the houses? What will happen to me if I have to be sent back to the muggle world?_ Severus was brought out of his torturous thoughts when he heard Professor McGonagall call Lily up to the stool, and he gave her a small smile when she got sorted into Gryffindor. _At least Lily gets to be in her first choice house_, mused Severus.

Severus watched with interest as Hermione Granger placed the hat upon her head_. There's something about that girl that makes me want to actually get to know her_, reflected Severus_. I don't know what it is about her, but for some reason my gaze keeps getting drawn to her_. Remembering their conversation on the train, Severus wasn't too surprised when the sorting hat (after a long and quiet seven minutes sitting on the stool) placed Hermione in "Ravenclaw."

Severus felt a tinge of sadness when Hermione sat down at the Ravenclaw table. _No matter where the stupid hat places me now_, mused Severus, _I can't be with both Lily and Hermione_.

Severus zoned out through the next set of names until he finally heard Professor McGonagall announce "Severus Snape."

As the Deputy Headmistress placed the hat upon his head, Severus heard the sorting hat mumbling to itself as it shuffled through his mind. "hmm…" "interesting…" "oh that's very interesting."

_Excuse me_, thought Severus shyly, _but what exactly is so interesting?_

"Why your mind is young sir," replied the hat. "You are incredibly intelligent, show great capacity for bravery, have proven yourself loyal to your true friends, and yet you come from a long line of witches and wizards who were placed in Slytherin, yet you do not have the same levels of ambition and prejudice that your ancestors possessed. You are a true challenge to place young one."

_Well if it's alright with you I really don't want to follow in my biological family's footsteps_, acknowledged Severus.

"Certainly, certainly dear boy, if that is your choice." The sorting hat then went quiet for another few minutes as it contemplated Severus's mind.

When Severus had begun to worry yet again about not being put into a house at all, the sorting hat finally decided on "RAVENCLAW."

* * *

Hermione POV

It was the biggest shock of the night so far for Hermione when she heard Severus be called a Ravenclaw. I _was expecting Slytherin again_, thought Hermione, _or maybe even Gryffindor since I did see Dumbledore tell Snape he could have been a Gryffindor during the Yule ball, but Ravenclaw? I mean sure, Snape is intelligent, he was a Master in his field after all, but surely he would have been better off in Gryffindor_, mused Hermione. _I thought that if Fate was giving him another chance to live a happy life then he would be placed in Gryffindor with Lily._

As Hermione watched Nikolas Waldot join them at the Ravenclaw table and Professor Dumbledore stand up to give his start-of-term speech, however, she couldn't stop herself from feeling hurt that Snape had looked longingly at Lily over at the Gryffindor table. In a moment of introspection Hermione realized that she was actually a little jealous that Snape obviously wished he was with Lily and had only given Hermione a cursory glance as he sat down next to her before continuing to look towards Lily with a sad smile on his face. _I hope Fate knows what she's doing here_, thought Hermione sadly, _because I can tell already that this is going to be a long year._

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me feedback! I really appreciate all of the encouragement and the advice. Please, please, please continue to let me know what you think so that I can continue to improve and make the story more enjoyable for all of you guys!**

**Disclaimer: It's been awhile since I added one of these in so here goes...If I owned Harry Potter I would not be head over heels in debt due to college loans ( I would probably be schmoozing with Richard Armitage on a deserted beach somewhere). Hmm...no beach and no Richard but wait, there are a few creditors outside my door, so I guess J.K. Rowling still owns Harry :(**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Hermione listened only half-heartedly as Dumbledore gave his usual start of term speech, catching phrases like "forbidden for a reason" and "outside Filch's office" and of course his customary odd ending. This year's was "Bippity, boppity, boo."

Indeed, Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that the first year across from her (_Nick something wasn't it,_ thought Hermione) was trying to get her attention.

"Hello, I'm Nik."

"Hermione"

"Are you looking forward to classes starting tomorrow?" asked Nik.

"Oh yes! I hope we have potions first thing," replied Hermione. "What about you Severus?"

A little startled that Hermione was asking his opinion (It's _almost like she actually cares,_ thought Severus), Severus replied quietly "I'd like to have potions tomorrow too," before quickly returning his gaze to his plate.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from observing Severus throughout the rest of the feast. Even while she spent time discussing studies with Nik, another first year named Jack, and the older Ravenclaws sitting around them, Hermione felt depressed when she noticed that Severus hadn't spoken again during the feast and that he kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table with a wistful look on his face. _I hope he doesn't have to spend his whole life pinning over Lily again_, thought Hermione dejectedly. _I really hope he can find happiness this time around._

After the feast, Hermione followed the other Ravenclaws towards the common room where she said goodnight and headed up to her bed. Walking into her dorm room, Hermione realized for the first time that she was the only first year girl in Ravenclaw. _Well_, thought Hermione with a sigh, _at least I know I will have somewhere quiet whenever I want to study_.

After changing into her pajamas and getting into bed, Hermione finally let her thoughts drift towards her first year with Harry and Ron. _I guess I'm still going to be hanging out with mostly boys_, thought Hermione. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep though _was I bet that I won't have to fight off a troll this time around_. With that thought, Hermione drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on her face.

The next morning, Hermione woke up refreshed and ready to start her second chance at being a Hogwarts student. Walking into the Great Hall, she sat down next to Severus and began to pour herself some pumpkin juice. "Good morning, Severus. Are you ready for classes to start?"

"Of course," replied Severus. "We have potions this afternoon. Professor Flitwick, the tiny professor headed this way, already handed out my schedule. I bet he is coming to give you yours as we speak"

Indeed, not more than a few moments later Hermione was looking down at her schedule.

Monday: 10-11a DADA w/Slytherin; 1-2p Herbology w/ Gryffindor; 10-11p Astronomy w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday: 11a-12p Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor; 1-2p Potions w/ Hufflepuff; 2-3p History w/ Slytherin

Wednesday: 10-11a Charms w/ Slytherin; 1-3p Herbology w/ Gryffindor

Thursday: 10a-12p DADA w/ Slytherin; 1-3p Potions w/ Hufflepuff

Friday: 10a-12p Transfiguration w/ Gryffindor; 1-3p Charms w/ Slytherin

"It's not a bad schedule," remarked Hermione after perusing it for a few minutes. With a glance towards Severus Hermione added softly, "four days out of five we have class with Gryffindor, so you'll still get to see Lily a lot like you guys talked about on the train."

"Yeah, I guess" sighed Severus.

Determined not to let Severus' bad mood ruin her perfectly good morning, Hermione grabbed herself a muffin, gave Severus a nod, and left to make her way to Professor Wolters' Defense classroom.

* * *

It had been a week. One week at Hogwarts and Hermione was already enjoying herself immensely. Reflecting on her new life while getting ready for bed, Hermione tried to figure out why Hogwarts seemed so much more fun this time around. _The biggest difference I think_, thought Hermione, _is the fact that I have friends here who talk about stuff other than Voldemort and Quidditch_. _I can sit in the library and talk about McGonagall's homework with Lily, or I can sit in the common room and discuss Slughorn's homework with Nik, Severus, and Jack. I'm even getting along with the other girls in Gryffindor, Maggie Nelson and Karin Weber_, thought Hermione.

It still amazed Hermione how quickly she was making friends in this timeline. _Without a troll being involved either_, thought Hermione bemusedly. That's not to say that Hermione didn't miss her old friends. There were still nights when she cried herself to sleep thinking about how much she missed arguing with Ron or watching Harry's pure joy at being on a broom, but Hermione knew that she might still be able to see them in the future if their parents got together the same as in the previous universe. I was that hope of seeing them in the future (_even if they are twenty years younger than me now thought_ Hermione) that kept her from becoming incredibly depressed every night when she sat alone reading in her dorm room.

Of course, Hermione knew that the real reason she was making friends so easily in this time line had nothing to do with the fact that she was in the house known for their studious behavior, or that Lily and the other Gryffindor girls hung out with her thanks to Lily wanting to be near Severus. _No_, thought Hermione, _it's because I finally learned from my mistakes. I realized that I don't need to make the world see how smart I am, so I am not so much of an insufferable know-it-all anymore. Of course, it helps that the lessons actually bore me most of the time since I've already learned the material_, Hermione thought with a bemused snort.

In fact it was going so good for Hermione that it wasn't until Friday afternoon Charms, a little over a week after returning to Hogwarts, that Hermione remembered the fact that she was sent back to alter the future by getting rid of Voldemort. Indeed, it wasn't until Rabastian Lestrange, the new Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, spoke the disgusting word that Hermione knew she needed to finally put together a plan for dealing with the horcruxes. Everything that Hermione had fought to defeat the first time around came rushing back to her as soon as she heard Lestrange whisper at her in charms…"mudblood."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter! I really appreciate all of your wonderful comments and insights. Please continue to let me know what you like and don't like so I can continue to improve my writing and make the story better for you guys!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" muttered Hermione as she made her way back to the common room after Charms. _How could I have forgotten about the war so quickly_, Hermione chastised herself. _It's definitely time to put together a plan_.

_Okay,_ thought Hermione,_ I can't destroy the horcruxes myself this time because I am stuck in Hogwarts till the end of the year. I don't, however, want Dumbledore to know that I have this knowledge because he is a manipulative bastard who would take advantage of my knowledge of the potential future. So,_ concluded Hermione, _I need to give the information on horcruxes to someone else on the light side that is trustworthy and has the authority to deal with the problem._

All through dinner Hermione sat quietly going over the list of order members that she remembered from this time period trying to figure out which one would be best to approach. _The Weasleys,_ Hermione thought, _were certainly trustworthy, but they didn't have power in the ministry. Moody definitely has power and authority, but he might not be willingly to believe the information without digging too deep into my identity. Kingsley is too young to take on that much responsibility yet. McGonagall will just take the matter straight to Dumbledore._

By the end of dinner, Hermione knew that her best bet would be to use Moody; however, she knew she would have to handle the matter delicately in order to avoid suspicion. As soon as it was polite, Hermione got up from the table and headed off to put her plan into action.

* * *

Severus POV

Severus Snape was a very observant young boy, and one thing that he knew for sure was that something was bothering Hermione Granger. Severus would deny it to anyone else, but he couldn't deny it to himself that Hermione intrigued him. Since that first day on the train, each time she smiled or laughed, Severus couldn't help but notice. Hermione seemed to be almost perfect. She was incredibly smart, she made friends with people easily, and yet she still wanted to sit beside him every night in the common room just quietly enjoying a book.

Perhaps it was because he had yet to see her upset but the way that Hermione sat at dinner, with a lost and distant look in her eyes while she simply pushed her food around on her plate had bothered Severus. When Hermione got up and left early, Severus watched her leave the hall before deciding that he should at least go after her and see if she was alright.

He got up and swept out of the hall, but no matter where he looked it was like Hermione had just vanished. Giving up after half an hour of searching, Severus went back to the common room to wait by the fire with a book, hoping Hermione would still come and sit down by him with her own book before the night was over.

* * *

Hermione POV

After stopping to get parchment and taking a stroll to iron out the details of her plan, Hermione arrived in the owlery to send off her letter to Moody. Sitting in fading light and writing her message, Hermione let her mind drift back to the horcrux hunt, remembering as many details as possible in order to make sure that nothing was forgotten in her quest to destroy Voldemort (for good this time hopefully). Eventually, as the sunlight faded into nothing, Hermione walked over to the nearest owl and sent off her package, sending up silent prayers to Fate that Moody would take the information contained within seriously.

After watching the owl fly into the night, Hermione turned away from the window and headed towards Ravenclaw Tower, determined to sit in front of the fire with a good book and put thoughts of war to the back of her mind for the time being.

* * *

Moody POV

Alastor Moody was a cautious man. So, when he received an unknown owl at 3am, it took him a half hour of spell casting before he deemed that the letter (he hadn't even started on the parcel attached to the letter) was safe to read. Opening up the letter and scanning it briefly, Moody let out a "Bloody Hell" before dropping the letter and scanning the parcel. When the initial scan came up positive, Moody returned his attention to the letter, this time reading the entire thing with rapt attention.

_ Auror Moody,_

_ You do not know me, and that is for the best. I do however know of you, at least in reputation, and there is no one else that I would trust this information to. As it stands right now, Lord Voldemort is immortal. I know the secret to his mortality, and I am giving you this information in the hopes that you will put it to good use in the process of freeing our world of his evil influence. Now, I know you are an incredibly untrusting and paranoid soul, so I hope this will convince you that I am trustworthy…in the attached box you will find a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul. That's right, he made horcruxes. _

_ You may ask how I know these intimate details of Lord Voldemort's life. I can assure you that I am not, have never been, and certainly never will be a death eater. I know this secret because I am a seer, and I have seen a vision of his downfall. My vision though took place many years in the future, after thousands of innocent people had lost their lives to his evil, and I cannot allow that to come true. So, I am given you this knowledge to ensure that it gets acted on more promptly._

_ At this time, Lord Voldemort has five Horcruxes. In ten years he will have another, and in twenty years he will make yet another. Currently, the horcruxes are the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the Peverell family ring, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, and the diary of a young Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. My vision showed me the locations of these items, but I cannot guarantee that they have already been placed there. You will find Ravenclaw's Diadem enclosed because it was the only one I had the ability to access. Slytherin's locket is located in a cave set in the cliffs along the coast of England, although I cannot narrow it down further I do know that this one is already in place. The Peverell ring is also already in place. It is located underneath the floorboards at the Gaunt Shack near Little Hangleton (be careful here because there is a fatal curse on the ring if you put it onto your finger). Hufflepuff's cup and the diary are the trickier ones. In my vision they were in the possession of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, respectively. Since those two are still at Hogwarts, I do not know if they are yet in Voldemort's employ, however if they are then the diary will be located at Malfoy Manor and the cup will be in Lestrange's vault._

_ I hope you will take this information and use it to rid us of this monstrosity. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Septima Landers_

_ P.S. I would hope that you do not need to be cautioned to be discreet about this so that Voldemort does not catch wind of your activities._

After reading the letter, Moody once again turned towards the parcel sitting on his desk and cautiously opened it to see the long lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

_I'm definitely not going to be going back to sleep tonight_, thought Moody, as he stared at the piece of Voldemort's soul contained within the mysterious box.

* * *

AN: Had some extra time today and was able to get this chapter up quickly, Yay! I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review afterwards! ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Moody POV

Moody was getting frustrated. It had been six months since Moody had received the key to Voldemort's downfall, and he had only gotten rid of two out of the four currently made horcruxes. The ring had proven easy to find and destroy (thanks to the tip about not touching the ring in order to avoid tripping the curse contained on it); the locket though had been difficult. After scouring the seaside for months, Moody finally admitted defeat and turned to his trusty house elf Lena. Lena was able to detect a high concentration of magic in a disillusioned cave near Dover, and when Moody had been close to being lost to the depths of the Inferi Lake, it was Lena who apparated him out to safety. What was really frustrating Moody, however, was the location of the final two horcruxes.

After a month of steady observation it was clear to Moody that both Malfoy and Black were already a member of Voldemort's followers. Indeed, for being stuck inside Hogwarts these two followers held a great deal of influence in the inner circle, _most likely due to their family's prestigious wealth_ thought Moody darkly. The question was how to get to the artifacts in each seventh year's possession.

Thanks to all of the surveillance Moody had performed over the previous six months, he finally had a plan in order to get at one of the horcruxes at least. With the research Moody had done, it was easy to discover that Malfoy Sr. was bribing half of the ministry, including the Minister. With a little Slytherin cunning, Moody put his plan into action.

The minister was free all morning, or at least he thought so until Auror Moody came busting into the office. "What can I do for you today Auror?" asked the Minister.

"Well sir, you can sign this warrant for the arrest of Abraxas Malfoy and the seizure of all Malofy assets" replied Moody.

"On what grounds, Moody?"

"Bribery, corruption, political manipulation, take your pick Minister," replied Moody with a hint of threat in his voice.

"Surely there must be..."

"A mistake, Minister?" interrupted Moody. "You're new here sir, so let me make this very clear. I have more than enough evidence to bring down Malfoy, but I can easily bring you down with him if you make this difficult for me. Without Malfoy's money and influence you won't stand a chance of escaping the shame of a scandal and the people will have no qualms about having someone take your place."

Seeing the Minister start to sweat with anxiety, Moody slides the paperwork towards him on the desk, and watches as the Minister shakily signs the warrant into affect.

Two hours later, Moody reflected back on the day. After leaving the Minister's office, Moody apparated straight to Malfoy Manor with a contingent of Aurors and sealed off the Manor after escorting Malfoy to the Ministry. While sealing off the home, Moody made sure that he was in place to search the library and office, surreptitiously pocketing the horcrux that was located in the office safe.

* * *

Hermione POV

Exams were fast approaching, but for once Hermione was not frantically studying for them. Having known the information for years, Hermione could have taken the exams in her sleep and gotten perfect scores. Hermione had faced this problem all year, being bored by the lack of new information, at least until she found a handy charm around Christmas. The _Videas Diuersas_ charm allowed Hermione to read a book, while if her classmates picked up the book it would be the normal textbook. This way Hermione gave everyone the impression she was devoting time to studying for exams, but in reality Hermione was currently teaching herself Occlumency.

Over the course of the last few months, Hermione had fallen into a routine. Read the Daily Prophet and quietly watch Malfoy and Black, looking for any information that could tell her about the state of Moody's task, attend class, work on homework in the library with Lily and Severus before dinner, return to the common room with Severus to read, or sometimes just sit and talk, then go to sleep in order to follow the same pattern again the next day. While Hermione was truly enjoying everything about her life at Hogwarts, she really looked forward to her quiet evenings in front of the common room fire. Sitting with Severus was something that she never had in her previous life, and Hermione found that she quite liked having someone that she could spend the evenings with in peace and quiet.

It was there by the fire where Hermione got her first inkling that the fight for a better world, free from Voldemorts' reign of terror, was heating up. On what seemed like just any old Tuesday night in May, Hermione overheard two of the upper level Ravenclaw girls talking about the letter that Malfoy received earlier that evening. "Apparently he was heard several rooms away screaming at the ministry for being complete imbeciles. He was swearing that the bastards would pay for besmirching his family's honor or some such thing," said the first girl.

"Well, It's a good thing that Narcissa Black dumped him last week then," returned the other girl. "She was only with him for his money. Now that the ministry arrested his father and seized their property, Lucius has nothing to recommend him."

As the girls walked further away from Hermione, she couldn't help but think with a smile on her face, _it looks like Moody knows what he is doing after all._

* * *

_AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for improvement. Thanks also for everyone who has stuck with the story and for those who are reviewing and critiquing each time. I really appreciate all of your wonderful suggestions! Keep up the great work._

_Videas Diuersas= "You see different"_


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione never thought she could be more bored than she was while sitting through all of her first year classes again, until she had to spend the entirety of her summer at the orphanage that is. Two and a half months without any news from the wizarding world was torture for the twelve year old. She knew when she left Hogwarts that she was going to have a long summer though because Hermione had told her two best friends, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, that they couldn't send her any owls. Hermione lived with thirty or so muggles in an orphanage and it wouldn't be a good idea for them to see Hermoine getting an owl every few days. For those same reasons, Hermione hadn't continued her Daily Prophet membership. Needless to say, Hermione was really looking forward to seeing everyone and catching up on the news in a few hours when she got to Kings Cross.

* * *

Snape POV

It was a 10:45 when Severus walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ with Lily, and the first thing he did was look around anxiously searching for Herrmione in the sea of Hogwarts students on the platform. When he didn't see her right away he let out a small sigh and started walking towards the train to look for a compartment to stow his trunk in. As he began walking, however, Snape heard someone shout out Lily's name and felt rather than saw Hermione collide with Lily who was still standing next to him. Snape turned around to see Hermione giving Lily a huge hug, and felt a twinge of jealousy that Hermione had obviously missed Lily slightly more than she had him, judging by her enthusiastic greeting of Lily after brushing past Severus. However, as soon as he thought that Hermione let go of Lily and turned towards him, crushing him in a hug of his own.

"Oh I've missed you so much," gushed Hermione before she finally let go of Severus. "Come on, I've got a compartment already waiting for us."

Following Hermione towards the train, Severus couldn't keep the small smile off his face. He was so distracted as he followed Hermione that neither of the two noticed the strange look Lily gave them when she noticed Severus blushing as he held Hermione in his arms moments before.

* * *

HermionePOV

Hermione didn't care who saw her on the platform. After going so long without seeing her best friends there was no way she could have stopped herself from giving both of them long, overly enthusiastic hugs. If she happened to give Severus a longer one than Lily, so what right? Now, as Hermione sat down in the train compartment across from Severus and Lily, she couldn't keep the big grin off her face.

"How was your summer," inquired Hermione."Anything exciting or important happen?"

"We mostly hung around the house," replied Lily. "It was really nice to be able to hang out with Petunia. She's only a year older than us, and with both Sev and I gone most of the year she gets really lonely at home. So, we mostly hung around the house catching up with her."

"I got to read a few really good books also," added Severus. "I brought a few with me if you'd care to borrow them." He added with a slight blush.

"Oh, what one was your favorite?" asked Hermione.

"Are you familiar with the American Poet, Edgar Allen Poe? I read his entire collected works, and I really loved his poem, _Annabelle Lee_."

"No, I haven't read his poetry, but I have read some of his short stories. I really love _The Masque of the Red Death_." replied Hermione.

"Well, you should definitely borrow the poetry then. How was your summer?" he asked.

"Boring. Completely and utterly boring," admitted Hermione. "I feel like I don't know the other kids at the orphanage at all anymore." _Not that I ever actually knew them,_ thought Hermione. "Plus, I hated not knowing anything that was happening in the wizarding world."

"Well," said Lily "there was actually a lot of big stuff that happened. About a week after school ended Bellatrix Black married Rudolphus Lestrange. Rumour has it that she was after his money and got him to marry her by faking a pregnancy."

"No way. Why would she want to marry that tosser, and doesn't she already come from one of the wealthiest families?" Interrupted Hermione.

"Yes. She is absolutely crazy if you ask me," stated Lily. "But then again she would have to be because not only did she marry that cretin, but a month later both her and her husband, along with Lucius Malfoy and four other recent Slytherin graduates, were arrested for treason and conspiring with Death Eaters. Now, Bellatrix has a 50 year sentence in Azkaban and her family wealth has passed to her sisters and her husbands' vaults were seized by the Ministry."

It took all of Hermione's new found Occlumency skills to not react too gleefully to the news of Bellatrix' incarceration. _This means_, thought Hermione, _another horcrux is accounted for. We are one step closer to getting rid of Voldemort._

What Hermione didn't realize though as she sat talking and laughing with her two best friends on their way to Hogwarts was that Voldemort was already mortal, and Moody had a plan ready to set in motion that would bring about the end of the Dark Lord.

* * *

**AN: It's been awhile since I added on of these so here goes. If I owned Harry Potter I would be hobnobbing with Benedict Cumberbatch on a beach somewhere right now. _ Looks around expectantly_ Nope, no gorgeous, hunky British dudes around so I guess Harry is all JKR's still. _ sigh_**

**Thanks so much to everyone who is still liking and review this story. Please continue to let me know what you think and any advice you have to make the story better.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione couldn't think of a time when she had been happier. She still had nights when she cried herself to sleep thinking about her parents and the friends she left behind, but Hermione was thankful that she had such amazing friends in Lily and Severus, that she could go through an entire week without once worrying whether or not Voldemort would be attacking her or her best friend that week, and that no one was shunning her because of her intelligence. Hermione had been living her new life for just over a year and a half, and she could honestly say that she didn't resent Fate for sending her to this dimension.

It was the first day back from Christmas break, and Hermione was reflecting back on her last 19 months as she walked into the Defense classroom and sat down next to Lily. So caught up in her memories, Hermione didn't realize at first that Professor Bailey had arrived, until he started discussing their new assignment.

"Defense is not just about magic," stated the Professor. "Can any of you give me an example of a situation when you would not be able to use magic to defend yourselves?"

"If your wand was stolen from you?" supplied Nik.

"Good Mr. Waldot," replied Professor Bailey. "If you were kidnapped and your wand was taken you would need to really on non-magical means to escape."

"Now class, your assignment today will actually be a semester long project," stated the defense professor. "You will be pairing up with a member of a different house, and you will be required to practice non-magical defense five days a week, outside of class."

"Sir," asked one of the Gryffindor girls, "what exactly do you mean when you say non-magical defense?"

"Well, you should include exercises to build up stamina and endurance, for one. A few times a week you should practice muggle combat, although I do hope you will take proper precautions so as not to permanently injure your partner. At the end of the semester, your grade with be determined by presenting a log of your activities, demonstrating a non-magical defense in class, and presenting me with a written essay on what defenses work best for you and how you can continue to improve your defenses in the case you will ever need to use them in a real life situation."

"Are there any questions about the assignment?" asked Professor Bailey.

"Professor, if we wish are we allowed to occasionally work together with other groups? With more people we could make practice situations where we have to defend ourselves while being outnumbered," inquired Hermione.

"I don't see why not, as long as the majority of your practice sessions are just with your own partner Ms. Granger."

Seeing there were no more questions, the professor said, "Okay then you can pair up and discuss it amongst yourselves till class is over."

Hermione started to turn towards the girl beside her, but she heard Severus ask Lily to be his partner first. Feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't be partnered with Lily, Hermione turned back around to see who was still available. As she turned around she saw Remus Lupin approach her and nodded when he asked her to partner with him.

Hermione was a little nervous to be working with Remus. Up till this point, she had stayed away from the three marauders in Gryffindor, not wanting to chance drawing their attention towards Severus and having a repeat of his first Hogwarts years in regards to the pranksters. _Well_, thought Hermione, _I guess that plan is shot. Hopefully I can at least make sure that if they don't actually like Severus once they start seeing him around more they will at least tolerate him without making his life a living hell._

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

Hermione had to admit that she was actually enjoying her sessions with Remus. They started out each weekday by jogging a lap around the Quidditch pitch before breakfast, and then practicing tae Kwan do or Kick boxing for 30 minutes after breakfast every day but Friday. On Fridays they had a mock scenario where they invited one or more of their friends' groups to join them. It was just after her first mock scenario (They were joined by Sirius and Nik and James and Jack and took turns being "kidnapped" by the other teams) when Hermione came across Lily in the library and decided to ask her for information on the Gryffindors she was practicing with.

"Hey Lily, you got a sec?"

"Sure Hermione what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Remus, Sirius, and James? I just had a defense session with them, and I admit that I am intrigued and a little curious about them. Should I try to be friends with them? Are they nice guys or…"

"Well, I don't really hang out with them often, but let's see," replied Lily. "Remus is really smart, he's fourth in our year for almost every class. He's also really nice and mild mannered from what I have seen of him."

"Ok, what about James Potter then?"

"James is a prankster. They are usually harmless, but he plays a lot of them. Overall he seems like a great guy who loves to laugh, he is amazing at Quidditch, and he is the unofficial heartthrob of Gryffindor. Almost all of the Gryffindor girls would agree to date him in a heartbeat, but he seems to be really selective. I have yet to see him pay any attention to any of the girls throwing themselves at him."

"Sirius though," added Lily "thinks he is God's gift to Earth. Whereas James doesn't seem to be aware how much female attention he gets, Sirius not only knows that the girls like him, he actively encourages it."

With a little Laugh, Lily added "It's actually quite amusing to see him prance around the common room and have half the girls drop everything just to watch him walk past them. If only he would deflate his ego a bit, he might actually be a decent guy to get to know."

"So Remus is quiet and studious, James is a jokester but he doesn't let his popularity go to his head, and Sirius is a player?" confirmed Hermione.

"Basically," agreed Lily. "Remus and James might be okay to hang around with occasionally; Sirius will probably come along with them though, just warning you."

Hermione sat for a moment thinking. _They definitely sound very similar to my previous knowledge of them, although James seems to have less arrogance this time around. Remus for sure could get along with Severus I think, maybe James too. I think I will just have to let it play out and see how it goes._

"I think I'm going to try to be friends with Remus for sure," replied Hermione after awhile. "I have to work with him for the rest of the semester, and it will go better if we can be friendly. So far he seems like a great guy, so I think we could be friends easily. I think I'll have to wait and see when it comes to James and Sirius. If I'm going to be friends with Remus then I will probably be around them more often, so maybe a friendship will form naturally."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan Hermione. Maybe sometime Sev and I can join one of your defense sessions and we can all hang out together? That way you'll know if Remus, and maybe James and Sirius, will get along with all of your friends too," supplied Lily.

"That's sounds wonderful Lily. I'm going to head back to my common room and freshen up now, I'll see you later!"

As they went their separate ways, neither girl noticed that Severus was standing nearby with a frown on his face. Whether it was Hermione's determination to become better acquainted with Remus or Lily's generous descriptions of the three marauders that put the frown there is hard to tell. Either way, Severus Snape was not having a good morning as he retreated further into the library to start his homework for charms.

* * *

AN: I got tired of reading for my Shakespeare class, so instead I wrote another chapter for you guys. Enjoy! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, and thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed the previous chapters!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Moody POV

The hunt for Voldemort was at a standstill. _Nothing I try seems to work_, thought Alastor Moody dejectedly. Arresting Death eaters in mass hadn't lured Voldemort out of hiding, the secret keeper for wherever Voldemort was hiding had not been found, so Moody couldn't take the fight to Voldemort. Moody had even tried leaking information through known death eaters in order to lure Voldemort out of hiding. Nothing had worked.

After nine months of trying to find the now mortal Voldemort, Moody knew that the only option available to him was to finally rely on another person to bring the Dark Lord out of hiding. _I cannot always do everything myself I guess_, thought Moody one night at the beginning of May_. I guess I will finally have to put my trust in someone else if I want to take down the devil_. With a sigh, Moody gave in to temptation and sat down to write the letter which he hoped would bring about the downfall of the man styling himself as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione POV

The school year was coming to a close, and Hermione was really not looking forward to it ending. Her time spent in the company of Remus Lupin had been extremely enjoyable, and Hermione was actually lamenting the end of the project later that day. They had decided on demonstrating for the class how non-magical defense could be used in the event of an attempted rape. Knowing how common the problem could be in the muggle world, especially if alcohol was involved, Hermione wanted to make sure that the others could defend themselves in that particular situation. The partners had been preparing for this scenario over the past two weeks, and the practice sessions were actually some of the best memories Hermione had of her current year at Hogwarts. The practice they had the previous morning in particular gave Hermione pleasure everytime she thought of it.

Flashback-

Hermione was running late. She should have been at practice in the Room of Requirement ten minutes ago, and Hermione was praying that nothing would go wrong before she got there. As she ran into the room, she knew that she had worried for nothing. Remus and Jack were conversing in one corner of the room while James, Lily and Severus were sitting quietly in the center of the room. Hermione was particularly surprised to see James and Severus both sitting with Lily, mainly because neither both had a scowl or sneer on their face. Not allowing herself time to really digest the scenario, Hermione advanced into the room and prepared for their final practice session.

The room changed to a dark alley way as Hermione walked up to Remus. "Good Morning, sorry I'm late everyone."

"No problem Hermione," said Remus before turning to the others and asking if they were all ready to begin.

After nodding, everyone got into place. Lily and Hermione walked side-by-side through the alley, taking ashortcut to reach the next street over. As they got half-way down the alley, Jack and Remus jumped out from behind trash bin, grabbing the two girls from behind so that they could not reach for their wands.

After tossing the girls against the wall of the alley (which was cushioned thanks to being in the Room of Requirement), the two men began leering at the girls and pretended to maul at them. As Remus and Jack made to "rip" at the grils' clothing, they were waylaid by the theater punches of James and Severus who had entered the alley moments before.

With Remus and Jack being distracted, the two girls were able to free themselves and aimed a kick in the direction of the two men (which would definitely have hurt if they had really made contact). With Remus and Jack on the ground in pretend agony, James escorted Lily to safety as Severus helped Hermione out of the alley also.

End Flashback

It wasn't the fact that the practice went off perfectly which had Hermione smiling this morning though. _No_, thought Hermione, _it was perfect because James and Remus did not make a single disparaging remark towards Severus. There's hope yet that the marauders and Severus can be if not friends than at least common acquaintances. If the marauders aren't trying to distance Lily and Severus because they disapprove of Severus, then maybe Severus really can have a good life this time around. Of course, it also didn't hurt that Severus' arms were around me as he helped me out of the alleyway,_ thought Hermione with a slight tinge to her cheeks.

Hermione was brought out of her musings when she noticed an owl fly down to her at the Ravenclaw table. After inconspicuously checking the letter for curses or charms, Hermione opened it and began reading.

_Ms. Landers._

_I wish to thank you for the information you provided last year regarding the fight against the evil in this world. Since the clues you have given to me have thus far proven correct, I have not felt it necessary to pry into your life and obtain the details of who you are. Although I suspect you are using a false identity in your correspondence with me, what you have told me truthfully is enough for me to have trust in your allegiances. _

_The reason I have written and assured you of my trust in you is that I have reached a standstill in my quest, and there is no one else whom I can trust in regards to the information you have provided. First, I should probably alert you to the progress that I have made. As of this moment, the diadem, cup, locket, ring, and diary have been destroyed. Since the other two soul pieces you mentioned have not come into play at this time, Lord Voldemort should currently be mortal._

_This is where your advice comes into play. The soul pieces have been destroyed for several months now, and over the last nine months I have tried different scenarios designed to lure Voldemort out of hiding. So far, none have been successful. What I am asking, is if in your original vision of the horcruxes, you were aware of what brought the devil out of his foxhole?_

_If you can be of assistance in this matter, please contact me at your earliest convenience._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alastor Moody_

_Well,_ thought Hermione as she left the Great Hall to write a return letter, _it looks like my summer won't be boring anymore._

* * *

_AN: Here's the next chapter for you guys. As always, please review! I love to read your comments and your suggestions for improvement. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far. You guys are awesome, keep it up!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Moody POV

_Auror Moody,_

_May I say on behalf of all the citizens of Great Britain, thank you for your quick and decisive effort to eradicate the soul fragments of Lord Voldemort. We owe you a debt of gratitude. _

_In reference to your inquiry, yes, I do know what brought Riddle out of hiding in my vision of the future. I believe that route may be too dangerous to recreate, however, I will leave that decision up to you once you have heard the tale._

_In my vision, Voldemort sent a servant to spy on Albus Dumbledore as he interviewed candidates for the open position of Divination Professor. While the servant was in attendance, the seer being interviewed gave a prophecy that pertained to Voldemort's demise. The Death Eater only heard the beginning of the prophecy, but it was enough to cause Voldemort to fear for his life and attempt to eliminate the person he perceived to be the threat. One evening, Voldemort went after the child that he believed was the object of the prophecy. The child's parents were murdered, and when Voldemort attempted to murder the child, he failed. Instead the child became another horcrux and Voldemort spent several years in wraith form before returning to a body. _

_In addition, Voldemort was lured out of hiding in order to attempt to recover the entire prophecy from the Hall of Prophecy since only those whom the prophecy speaks of may remove them. Finally, Voldemort was killed after being lured to Hogwarts, mere hours after discovering that his horcruxes were being hunted, in order to attempt to retrieve the remaining horcruxes and keep them safe from destruction. _

_Each attempt worked to lure Voldemort out of hiding, but each came at the cost of innocent lives. Please choose wisely Moody. _

_Sincerely,_

_Septima Landers_

Looking back over the letter he had received two weeks ago, Moody knew it was time to put his plan into action. Using his connections, Moody placed a fake prophecy in the Department of Mysteries that was addressed to The Dark Lord.

Since the Ministry had a planned half work day the upcoming Friday, Moody was hoping that Voldemort would use that time frame to gain entrance into the ministry, where Moody and his hand selected group of Aurors would be waiting to apprehend him. _If everything went smoothly_, thought Alastor, _then Voldemort's spy in the Department of Mysteries will be informing his master of the prophecy as we speak. Hopefully this time next week the world will be free from his evil influence._

* * *

Lily POV

It had been two weeks since school got out, and Lily was already looking forward to going back. It wasn't that she disliked being home; in fact Lily loved spending time with her family. Being at home allowed Lily to spend time acting girly with her mum and Petunia, which she didn't get to do a lot at the castle, where she spent most of her time studying with Severus and Hermione.

Hermione. That was what kept Lily from enjoying her summer at the moment. _I wish there was something I could do to make sure that Hermione had a good summer_, thought Lily sadly. _She dislikes being at the orphanage because none of the other children want her around most of the time. She doesn't have a mother to take her shopping, or a sister to talk about boys with, or a father to teach her dance in the evenings. It must be so lonely for her_, sighed Lily.

The more Lily thought about it though, the more she realized that there was something she could do to help Hermione. After spending a few minutes gathering her thoughts, Lily left to find her mother.

* * *

"Mum!"

"What dear," asked Mrs. Evans?

"Mum," replied Lily with a pleading smile on her face, "would it be possible for me to invite my friend Hermione to stay with us next month?"

Before her mum could reply Lily quickly added, "She doesn't have any family and she lives in an orphanage over the summer. I know she's extremely lonely, and because it is a muggle orphanage she can't get letters from her friends. She gets along great with Severus too, and I'm sure Tuney will just adore her. Please mum?"

After hearing Lily's passionate speech, Roberta Evans looked at her daughter with a soft smile. "Let me talk to your father, but I don't see a problem with letting her stay here for a few weeks before school starts again. Do you know what orphanage she is in so we can go talk to her if your father agrees she can come stay?"

"She said it was some place called Netherley's," replied Lily as she gave her mum a huge hug and left to find Severus.

* * *

Severus POV

Severus heard a shout behind him as he was walking towards the park down the street from the Evans' house. As he turned around, Severus was almost bowled over by Lily as she ran at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Severus, I'm so excited. Mum said that Hermione might be able to stay with us for part of the summer," spoke Lily.

"Really Lils?" asked Severus, sounding just as excited as Lily had been.

"As long as dad agrees, then they are going to drive down to the orphanage and ask if she can stay with us for the rest of the summer."

"I'm going to see if I can get to dad first then to make sure he will agree to let her come. Thanks for letting me know Lily," Severus shouted over his shoulder as he took off back towards the house at a run. He never noticed the sly grin that Lily sported on her face.

Severus took a moment to catch his breath as he stood in front of Michael Evans' office. After knocking and hearing the muffled "Come in" Severus took a calming breath and walked into the office.

"Hey dad. Mind if I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Severus, come on in and shut the door," replied Mr. Evans. "What do want to talk about?" He asked after Severus took a seat in front of the desk.

"Lily and I have this friend, Hermione. She doesn't have any family, and she spends her summers living in an orphanage," said Severus. "I was wondering if she could come and stay with us for a while before school starts back up? She gets really lonely at the orphanage because she isn't allowed to receive owls since the other girls there don't know about magic."

"As long as your mum agrees, then I don't see a reason why she can't come over and stay for a bit before school starts," replied Mr. Evans.

"Thanks dad!" said Severus with a large grin on his face. As he left the office, Severus passed his mother in the hallway and couldn't stop the grin from returning as he saw her head into the office.

* * *

Michael Evans POV

Michael couldn't help but smile as he watched Severus leave the office with a huge grin on his face. _I don't think I have ever seen Sev that happy_, he thought as he watched his wife enter the room and shut the door behind her.

"Michael dear, I just had a chat with Lily, and she mentioned something to me that I would like your opinion on," stated Roberta Evans.

In a moment of clarity, Michael asked, "let me guess, she wants to invite a friend from school over to stay for the rest of the summer?"

"Severus was asking the same thing then?" put forth Roberta with a laugh. "If they both seem to want to have Hermione over so badly then I suppose the least we could do is drive down to Surrey to see if she would like to visit."

"I'm sure Sev would like that at least," added Michael. "I can't recall ever seeing him as happy as he was a minute ago when I said that I would consider inviting her. If you ask me, our young man has taken a liking to this young woman."

"Oh that's so cute," gushed Roberta. "I wonder if she shares his feelings. We have to invite her now so I can see for myself what it is about her that has both of our children so enthralled with her company. Lily was positively ecstatic when I told her I would speak to you about inviting the girl."

* * *

Two Days Later-

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading Pride and Prejudice (yet again) when she heard a knock on her door. Wondering who could possibly be at the door wanting to talk to her, Hermione got up and opened the door to see Madam Rivera and a couple that looked vaguely familiar standing in the hallway.

"Good morning Madam," answered Hermione politely, "what can I do for you today?"

"Hermione dear," replied the matron, "this is Mr. and Mrs. Evans. If you are agreeable, they wish to speak with you for a moment."

Seeing Hermione's nod, Madam Rivera turned to the Evans and said "when you're done, please stop back by my office to let me know what your decision is and to fill out any necessary paperwork."

After the Madam had retreated down the hallway the couple followed Hermione into her room and began to speak with her. "Hello Hermione, I'm Roberta Evans and this is my husband, Michael. I understand you are friends with our children, Lily and Severus?"

"Yes madam," replied Hermione.

"Well Hermione, we would like to extend an invitation for you to stay with us for the remainder of the summer holidays," asserted Mr. Evans. "Madam Rivera has given us permission to remove you from the orphanage for the next month, so if you would like to stay with us then we can go ahead and take you back with us today."

Thirty minutes later they were in the car driving home, with one extremely excited young girl in the back seat.

* * *

**AN: First off let me say how sorry I am its been so long since I have posted. I had to return home for a funeral this last week, and my parents haven't discovered the wonders of the internet yet. A week with no readily available internet is torture if you didn't already know that. Anyways, here you go! As always, I would love to read your thoughts and suggestions, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: As previously stated, I have never owned and will never own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the lucky one there.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Hermione looked wondrously at the two story home standing before her. _I can't believe I get to spend an entire month her with Lily and Sev_, thought Hermione. Almost as soon as she finished that thought Hermione felt herself get caught up in a crushing hug with Lily.

"I'm so happy you are here Hermione," said Lily. "You can help me convince Sev that there is more to summer than sitting in the library reading."

"Oh Lily, do you really think that I'm the person to convince anyone to give up a book?"

"Ok," laughed Lily, "true enough. I'm not going to let you lounge around the library either though. You can do that back at Hogwarts. "

"Fair enough," conceded Hermione, "what do you suggest we do instead then?"

"The first thing we have to do is introduce you to Tuney." With a sly grin Lily added, "if we happen to pass by the library and drag Sev with us then so much the better."

With a giggle Hermione made to follow Lily into the house.

* * *

Severus POV

To any normal observer, Severus Snape was deeply immersed in William Shakespeare's _A Winter's Tale_. What they wouldn't know, however, was that Severus was only idly turning a page every few minutes without taking in the words written on them. Instead, the reserved thirteen-year-old was listening quietly for sounds of Hermione's arrival.

As soon as he heard the giggling, Severus let out a relieved sigh that Hermione had agreed to spend the rest of her summer with Lily and him. Feigning interest in the book, Severus didn't look up as the door to the library opened moments later.

"Sev, you should put the book down and come join us."

"I'm at a good part, Lily."

"Fine, Hermione and I will just go and entertain ourselves then," Lily replied innocently.

Looking up, Severus said "Hello Hermione. I hadn't realized that you had arrived."

"Just now actually, Severus. Are you sure that you won't come join us?"

Snape frowned slightly as he thought about how to answer Hermione_. If I go with them, then will it be obvious that I am only going to spend time with Hermione? Or I could remain here and pretend to read while wishing that I was with Hermione._

"Come on Sev," said Lily, "you need to help me introduce Hermione to Tuney. Please?"

"Can I at least bring my book with me?" Snape sighed.

"Sure" said Lily enthusiastically as she grabbed Severus' arm and began to pull him out of the room, with Hermione following behind laughing at Lily's handling of him.

_It's worth it,_ thought Snape as he was dragged out of the room, _just to hear her laugh so carefree_.

* * *

Petunia POV

Petunia was sitting in her room trying to decide what to do with her day when she heard the knock on her door and Lily's voice asking if she had a moment. "Come in" she yelled at her sister without getting up.

"Hey Tuney," said Lily cheerily as she walked through the door, "This is Hermione. Hermione, this is my sister Petunia."

"Hello Hermione. These two have done nothing but talk about you all summer, it is nice to finally get to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too."

"If you aren't busy," said Lily, "you could join us Tuney. We're going to give Hermione a tour of the house and then probably the neighborhood too."

"Sure," answered the girl before looking slyly towards Severus, who was still standing in the doorway watching the girls intently. "I'd love to spend time getting to know the first person who has managed to drag Severus away from his books this summer."

With a laugh at the slight blush on Severus' face, Lily led the group out of the bedroom and began to show Hermione around the house.

* * *

LILY POV

_I'm surprised it's taken mum this long to seek me_ out, thought Lily, a week after Hermione had come to stay with the family. "You asked to see me mum?"

"Yes Lily, have a seat please," said Roberta Evans. "I wanted to make sure that everything is going good with Hermione."

"Of course, mum. Why wouldn't it be good?"

"Well honey, I couldn't help but notice that Hermione spends most of her time with Severus, and I wanted to make sure that you weren't feeling left out."

"What can I say, mum? They both love to read. I'm perfectly fine hanging out with Tuney instead of sitting in the library all day. "

"And you're okay with the fact that you invited Hermione over and she doesn't spend much time with you?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"I don't mind that she spends most of her time with Severus. In fact," admitted Lily, "I might have asked to invite her because of Severus. He rarely lets anyone inside his shell and Hermione is one of the few people I know that can make him smile."

"So are you and Hermione even friends then," asked Roberta, "Or did you only pretend to be friends so that I would agree to invite her?"

"Oh no mum, I adore Hermione" assured Lily. "She's polite, smart, and outgoing. She is always willing to sit in the library and help me study, but most of all she is there for Sev when I can't be. She's the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Well okay then sweetie. If you're fine with the fact that she spends most of her time in the library then I won't say anything more on the subject."

"Thanks mum. I really appreciate the fact that you and dad let her stay with us. Sev deserves some happiness in his life."

* * *

Hermione POV

_Three days left before we head back to Hogwarts_ thought Hermione sadly.

Over the last three weeks or so Hermione found herself enjoying her time with the Evans family so much that she completely forgot that there was a plot to bring down the Dark Lord in the works. That is until the Daily Prophet came this morning.

When the owl brought the paper this morning it was quite awhile before Hermione had the chance to read it for herself. Lily held the paper for a good ten minutes, looking shockingly at the front page before she handed the paper to Severus only to have the entire process repeated. By the time Hermione had the paper in her own hands she knew that something important must have been in the headlines.

Sure enough, as Hermione gazed down at the front page what had the rest of the household shocked into silence was glaringly obvious:

"_Ministry Break-in! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Gone at Last!"_

_A brief announcement by the minister's secretary this morning stated that on Saturday afternoon the wizard known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gained entry to the Department of Mysteries, and after a struggle with aurors, the dark wizard was killed by Auror Moody in the Hall of Prophecy._

_A ministry official who wishes to remain anonymous told the staff of the Daily Prophet that "after luring the Dark Lord to the ministry, the aurors did their duty and have rid the wizarding world of not just the Dark Lord, but also twenty of his most devoted followers." This reporter wishes to thank those men and women who helped capture and defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, riding our world of their evil presence once and for all._

_Finally,_ rejoiced Hermione. _Now I can not only live a life free from Voldemort and his followers, but Severus will never be tempted to join or have to go through the tortures of being a spy. Finally_, thought Hermione as tears of happiness started gathering in her eyes.

Noticing Lily and Sev hugging each other tightly in their joy, Hermione couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. _This is exactly what Fate wanted when she sent me and Severus back_, thought Hermione with a huge smile on her face as Lily turned to include her in the hug.

* * *

AN: Moldyshorts is gone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought or what I can do to make the next chapter even better for you.


End file.
